Together Forever
by Pilgrim Angel
Summary: COMPLETE.The Sailor Scouts are in band called SpiC (Spicy).Darien,Chad,Ken,Greg and Andrew are in a band called X5 (Times Five).Everyone thinks everyone else is dreamy except the two lead singers.Serena and Darien.Will the they get together?R+R!
1. SpiC

A /N- I don't own any of the songs, characters, blah, blah 

A /N- I don't own any of the songs, characters, blah, blah. You know the rest. Anyway, this goes for all the chapters. I don't know all their last names so don't blame me!

The band SpiC (pronounced 'spicy') began to round up their second world tour with a slow song from their second album.

Serena Heart wiped the sweat off her forehead with her bare forearm. She shook her two blonde pigtails, bunched into a bun at the top as usual. She looked at the other four girls in the band with her bright blue eyes.

There was firstly Raye Hino, a tall girl with silky black hair down to her thighs and raven coloured eyes. She was playing the beginning beat on the bass guitar.

Next was Amy Anderson. She was a beautiful yet quiet girl with short blue-black hair and dark eyes. She was preparing to start her flute piece. She also could play the violin.

The electric guitarist started her part as well. Lita Taylor had shiny brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. She also had shining eyes to match her hair.

Lastly was the drummer who was twirling her drumsticks. She was Mina Lee who had long blonde hair flowing down her back and bright eyes.

All four, wearing blue jeans and various coloured tops as she was, nodded, signalling her to start singing as she was the lead singer while the other four were just backups. 

Serena-

__

Out here in the quiet of the night,

Beneath the stars and moon

We both know we've got something on our minds

We won't admit, but it's true.

You look at me, I look away.

All-

__

I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start

I wanna' tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?

I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that,

I love you

Serena-

__

I practise all the things that I could say,

Line by line, every word

I tell myself today could be the day

But everytime, I lose my nerve

I look at you, you look away.

All-

__

I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start

I wanna' tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?

I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that,

I love you

Serena-

__

Why, do you turn away

It must be, you're afraid like me

I try, but I can't pretend that I

Don't feel for you the way I do

Can't you see

All-

__

I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start

I wanna' tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?

I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that,

I love you

Serena-

__

I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that,

I love you

The music ended and a roar of applause broke out. Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina thanked everyone and walked off the stage still waving.

"Girls, girls," came the gentle voice of their manager Lenina Huxley, "That was beautiful. Now, rest up and we'll talk tomorrow."

Meanwhile…

Five men watched as the five 17 year old girls of SpiC walked off the stage from the VIP area. All but one was standing, cheering and clapping.

Darien Riley blew a stray bit of black hair out of his dark, cold eyes.

"We'll do better than them on our last concert," grumbled Darien as the other four sat back down.

"Relax a bit, Darien," assured a brown-haired fellow named Chad, whose hair was long with his bangs covering his eyes. He was the bass guitarist of their band X5 (said as Times Five).

"But they were good though and cute too," added a guy with dirty blonde hair and bright eyes, Andrew, "especially the blonde one, Mina."

"But they're the enemy, aren't they?" protested dark haired and dark eyed Greg.

"You should talk. I saw you eyeing Amy" came the voice of bright-eyed Ken.

Greg blushed. "Oh yeah! I saw you eyeing Lita! Also, Andy couldn't keep his eyes off Mina. And you Chad. Everyone could see how your eyes popped when Raye came on stage."

The other three blushed deep red because of being caught eyeing the rival band. SpiC and X5 have been competing for awards, sales and favourability since the beginning.

"Lets go," Darien sighed, standing up. He coldly eyed the stage and began to exit the VIP area. The rest followed, still talking about the girl they fancied.

A/N- Song is 'Misty's Song' sung by Yvette Laboy


	2. X5

Darien flung his hair back as he finished the song ****

Chapter 2- X5

Darien flung his hair back as he finished the song. He was wearing black jeans and a smooth, silk shirt. He looked back at the others. They too were wearing black pants and assorted coloured shirts. Chad was on the bass guitar, Ken on the electric guitar, Andrew on the drums and Greg on electric piano.

"And now," Darien said, smiling, "we are going to finish up with a slow song from our second album." He looked over the crowd, noticing a familiar blonde, pigtailed girl. 'Cute.' He thought unconsciously.

Darien started to sing their last song.

Darien-

__
    
    I could stay awake just to hear you breathing
    Watch you smile while you are sleeping
    While you're far away dreaming
    I could spend my life in this sweet surrender
    I could stay lost in this moment forever
    Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure
    All-
    _Don't want to close my eyes
    I don't want to fall asleep
    Cause I'd miss you baby
    And I don't want to miss a thing
    Cause even when I dream of you
    The sweetest dream will never do
    I'd still miss you baby
    And I don't want to miss a thing
    _Darien-
    _Lying close to you feeling your heart beating
    And I'm wondering what you're dreaming
    Wondering if it's me you're seeing
    Then I kiss your eyes
    And thank God we're together
    I just want to stay with you in this moment forever
    Forever and ever
    _All-
    _Don't want to close my eyes
    I don't want to fall asleep
    Cause I'd miss you baby
    And I don't want to miss a thing
    Cause even when I dream of you
    The sweetest dream will never do
    I'd still miss you baby
    And I don't want to miss a thing
    _Darien-
    _I don't want to miss one smile
    I don't want to miss one kiss
    I just want to be with you
    Right here with you, just like this
    I just want to hold you close
    Feel your heart so close to mine
    And just stay here in this moment
    For all the rest of time
    _All-
    _Don't want to close my eyes
    I don't want to fall asleep
    Cause I'd miss you baby
    And I don't want to miss a thing
    Cause even when I dream of you
    The sweetest dream will never do
    I'd still miss you baby
    And I don't want to miss a thing
    _Darien-
    _Don't want to close my eyes
    I don't want to fall asleep
    I don't want to miss a thing_

The music ceased and was replaced by applause. Girls screamed, jumped and waved as the five exited the stage.

Meanwhile…

The five members of SpiC exited the VIP area. Mina and Lita were drawling over Andrew and Ken, while Raye and Amy admitted to each other that Chad and Greg were kind of cute. Serena just tagged along behind arms crossed and mumbling something like: "cute, but cold and mean."

__

A/N- Song is 'I Don't Want to Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith


	3. Red Hearts, Red Cross and Duets

Lenina Huxley's office… ****

Chapter 3- Red Hearts, Red Cross and Duets

Lenina Huxley's office…

"Okay girls," she started, flicking her neck length brown hair, "Guess what?"

"What?" chorused the girls in unison, wide eyed in interest.

"Red Hearts for Red Cross is being held for the first time!" she exclaimed.

All five looked very confused.

"Red…"

"Hearts…"

"For…"

"Red…"

"Cross?" asked all the girls, each repeating a word each.

"Yes," Lenina continued, "Red Hearts for Red Cross. It is a Valentines Day fundraising concert for the Red Cross. You have been asked to perform."

The five faces lit up in happiness.

"Wow!" exclaimed Serena.

"Cool!" continued Raye.

"Excellent!" cheered Lita.

"Smashing!" shouted Mina.

"Exceptional!" smiled Amy.

Lenina smiled a Hollywood smile. "I knew you'd be pleased. Some other celebrities attending are Bardot, *NSYNC, Craig David, S Club 7 and X5."

"X5! Why them?" burst Serena, ignoring the love-struck looks of her friends.

"Because," Lenina replied, "they are as popular as you guys are. Anyway, tomorrow you'll be going to a guest appearance at hospital conclave. There, you'll meet and greet some of the kids you'll be raising money for. Any questions?"

"No," they all replied.

Meanwhile, at X5's manager's office…

"Great show guys!" congratulated a short and stocky man with brown hair and eyes and a gentle smile. "It was fantastic!"

"Thanks Kevin!" replied the group.

"I've got some great news!" Kevin Done said, excitedly.

"What?" the boys chorused in unison.

"You guys have been asked to perform at Red Hearts for Red Cross!" he answered.

"Red…"

"Hearts…"

"For…"

"Red…"

"Cross?" they all asked each repeating a word.

"Red Cross is holding a Valentines Day fundraising concert. This is the first time it will be held, though."

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Greg.

"Wow!" continued Andrew.

"Neat!" cheered Ken.

"Do we get to see SpiC?" asked Chad.

They all sweat dropped. They turned to stare at their longhaired bass guitarist.

"What?" he asked.

"Anyway, tomorrow you'll be going to a guest appearance at a hospital conclave. You'll get to meet some of the kids receiving the fundraising money. Okay?" he asked.

"Yep!" they all answered, filing out the door.

When the last person, Darien, left the office, Kevin picked up the phone and dialed.

****

RING **RING** **RING**

"Hello, Lenina Huxley's office. How may I help you?" came a sweet female voice on the other end.

"Hi. This is Kevin Done. Can I speak to Lenina?"

"Sure. I'll patch you right through." She replied, putting him on hold.

"Miss Huxley?" asked the sweet voice of Lenina's secretary.

"Yes, Angelica?" Lenina answered.

"Kevin Done on Line 1," Angelica informed.

"Okay. Thank you," Lenina responded. "Hello?"

"Hello, Lenina darling," said Kevin, smoothly.

"My dear Kevin. How are you?" she asked.

"I am very well thank you," he replied. "Anyway, this is about the guest appearance tomorrow and the Red Hearts for Red Cross concert."

"You didn't tell them that they might have a chance of doing a duet with each other, either huh?" she confessed.

"No," he replied, sheepishly.

"Well, we'll just have to hope that the Polls will be on our side," Lenina hoped.

The Polls the next day…

The MC prepared himself to tear the red envelope sealed with red wax.

"Ladies and gentleman. This envelope contains the name of the two most popular bands in all of the hospitals. They will do a couple of duets for the concert on Valentines Day," informed the MC, slowly opening the envelope to build suspense.

In the audience, a pretty blonde girl and a cute black haired dude squirmed in uncomfort.

'Why did they have to be in the running with us?' Serena and Darien thought identically, 'I hope we are not with them."

"And the two bands are…"

The drum rolled.

"SpiC and X5!"


	4. Finally Meet

A/N- I don't own any of the songs, okay 

A/N- I don't own any of the songs, okay?

****

Chapter 4- Finally Meet

Serena shrugged off her denim jacket. The other girls were as bored and hot as she was. Sitting in Lenina's office waiting for X5 and their manager was a very boring activity. Looking around, Serena peered at the framed pictures around the room. There were landscapes, family pictures and pictures from her favourite movies. Serena was paying too much attention to the pictures to notice six guys enter the room.

"Ah. You're finally here," Lenina said as she greeted each member of X5.

"Sorry we are late, Lenina," Kevin replied, "We had to literally drag Darien out of his room this morning."

Darien mumbled something as he crossed his arms and glared at the oblivious Serena. Both bands, in parallel lines, stood facing each other except SpiC without Serena. Of course the four girls and four of the boys stood dreamy eyed at each other. Darien, aware of the couples' looks, turned and rammed his head into the wall to get Serena's attention.

****

BANG

Serena turned around and saw the people that were there. She quickly flicked a pigtail and joined the line, blushing.

"Girls," Lenina started, "meet X5."

"Guys," Kevin said, "meet SpiC."

Greg and Amy quietly and shyly introduced each other, blushing furiously. They left the room talking about computers. Mina and Andrew cheerfully greeted each other and left to give Andrew a tour of the studios. Raye introduced herself, answered by comments like "Wow, what a babe!" from Chad. They left, saying that they were going for a walk. Lita, being her usual enthusiastic self, raised Ken over her head and bolted for the kitchen to give Ken cooking lessons.

This left Darien and Serena since Lenina and Kevin left to go and set up the recording studios. Both glowered at each other.

'I have to hang out with this yellow haired Meatball Head?' Darien thought.

"I have to baby sit this pea-brained troll?" Serena grumbled inaudibly.

"So, what are the songs we are going to perform?" Darien asked, teeth clenched.

"Here is a list," Serena answered, equally uncomfortable. She handed Darien a folder filled with the lyrics of the songs they were to sing.

"We have to sing these sappy songs?" Darien whined.

Serena rolled her eyes. "It is on Valentines Day, pea brain. Love and happiness songs are supposed to be sung on that day."

Suddenly, a crackling sound was heard. Then Lenina's voice came floating through the speakers.

"Could SpiC and X5 please make their way to Lot 3?" she asked.

Serena and Darien left the room still uncomfortable.

In Lot 3…

Lenina and Kevin handed each person a folder containing the lyrics to the songs. There were three songs. My Only Love, At the Beginning and the Elephant Love Medley. As all the band members read the lyrics, the music was prepared for recording. The songs were being recorded for the Red Hearts for Red Cross soundtrack.

"So, ready to start?" asked both managers.

"This is going to be a long month," sighed Darien.


	5. Sudden Sadness

Weeks passed as both hard working bands learned lines and practised singing and dancing to the music, especially the dancing ****

Chapter 5- Sudden Sadness

Weeks passed as both hard working bands learned lines and practised singing and dancing to the music, especially the dancing. An air of excitement had descended upon those who worked with both bands. The bands were also excited, almost nervous.

It was one week before Valentines Day…

Everyone was extremely busy. The band members were practising once again and the crews were doing their usual jobs. That was why no one noticed a grim policeman in a crisp blue uniform enter the lot. 

Lenina strode over to the law-enforcer, frowning. She hoped all was well. After being informed of who he was calling in on, she nodded calling Serena to her. 

Serena walked clumsily towards the policeman face pensive. On passing, Lenina shrugged and said, "He didn't tell me. He said that it was a message for you and the girls."

Serena motioned for Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy to come forward. They noticed that the policeman had arrived with a grim face, so they set off, frowning, to quickly to join up with Serena.

"Hello, Miss Serena Heart I presume?" he asked in a deep voice when they all had crossed the lot, "I am Officer Malone. And these must be Miss Lee, Miss Taylor, Miss Hino and Miss Anderson. Correct?"

"Yes," Lita replied a hint of worry in her voice.

They all focused on the fair skinned and black-eyed man standing there, very solemn.

By then, the whole lot was staring in silence and wonderment. Wondering what a policeman had to do with the members of SpiC and why he was so grim. The members of X5, noticing their looks of worry began to worry themselves because all of them, excluding Darien, had become friends, nearly even girlfriend and boyfriend.

"I am afraid I have some bad news," he finally continued.

"Yes," they all replied, faces creased, "Is something wrong? Is someone in trouble?"

"Well, it is to do with Miss Molly Madison," he explained.

Serena gasped, attracting more looks of worry from the large audience behind them.

"Molly? Oh dear. Is she alright?" asked Serena, thinking of her high school friend.

Officer Malone paused to run a hand through his short black hair, creating an air of anticipation. By then, five of them began to worry, just as everyone else began to worry. He took a deep breath, muttering "I hate doing this."

"Well?" Mina demanded.

"Well…Miss Madison has had a car accident," he said, hands shaking, causing a black bang to fall over his eye.

This time all five gasped compelling Darien, Chad, Ken, Greg and Andrew to stand with extremely worried faces. They weren't the only ones. The rest of the audience lay down whatever they had been doing and stood in an eerie silence. It was as if the whole world had grown dark for this very moment.

"Molly," Serena replied, gulping, "Is she alright? She is, isn't she?"

The five girls sensed an aura of sadness surrounding the police officer. This caused them to start shaking.

Officer Malone bowed his head. "I'm sorry. She died on impact."

A wave of coldness washed over the girls, especially cold over Serena. Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy stood shocked, in a circle around Serena. Serena felt her knees buckle and collide with solid ground. She felt numbness, so sad that the pressure was overwhelming. Around her, Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy also felt the numbing sensation but kept standing.

There was silence.

The whole audience sucked in a silent gasp as they saw the five girls start to shake then to stop so suddenly. They then watched as Serena fell to her knees. Head bowed and silent. X5 made a line and advanced cautiously.

Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy were suddenly overwhelmed with grief. Tears traced their was down their cheeks, soon soaking the four girls' cheeks. Each then turned and ran. The pressure was too much, so they ran. They ran straight into the arms of their partner.

Lita began sobbing into Ken's shirt. Mina had collapsed just before reaching Andrew, so Mina sat shaking with tears with Andrew crouching and embracing her. Raye was sitting on Chad's lap, crying into his shoulder. Chad held her tightly. Amy was shaking but silent. In Greg's arms she let tears flow freely down her cheeks, soaking Greg's shirt.

While all this was happening, two were silent. Darien focused on Serena. Serena was oblivious to everything. She put her hands on the ground to steady her shaking body. Serena pushed herself up and tried to stand. She was too weak and so she fell back to the ground, only to be caught by a solemn Darien. Serena's eyes began to blur as she looked into Darien's dark and oddly gentle eyes and then she saw darkness.

Serena's bedroom a few hours later…

Darien watched over Serena in a chair beside her bed. She had fainted a few hours ago. The doctor had been in to see her and she was going to be fine. Worriedly, Darien wondered what could of happened that could of made all four cry and one faint. Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy had not yet recovered, so no one knew what had happened.

Someone stirred in Serena's bed.

Serena slowly opened her eyes, recognising her room. She turned over and found herself looking at Darien. She was still numb, but that all changed when the events of a while ago came flooding back.

"Molly, no!" Serena cried as the tears burst from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and cried. Suddenly, arms snaked around her, trapping her in a firm hug. She turned around and collapsed into Darien's arms, grief overwhelming her whole body.

Serena cried, side by side with Darien, through the night.


	6. Tears, Cool Cars and A ^WINK^

"I CAN'T DO IT ****

Chapter 6- Tears, Cool Cars and A ^WINK^

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Serena cried.

Everyone turned to stare at the blonde. She was red faced, puffy eyed and emotional. She had been talking to the two managers and now had run out of the lot and was driving away. There was one person who was truly worried.

Darien.

Darien had helped her through Molly's death as much as possible, in private. She was difficult, stubborn and emotional. She was taking Molly's death hard. She didn't know but Darien always knew when she was off to cry. He also knew the places where she went to cry. He now went to talk to Lenina and Kevin, who were still shocked after Serena's outburst.

"What happened?" Darien asked, worriedly.

"Serena said that the work was too much for her and that she doesn't have the strength to do the show," Lenina replied, sadly.

"I don't know what we can do!" Kevin wailed.

"Let me talk to her," Darien suggested.

"You?" the two burst flabbergasted. "But we thought that you hated each other?"

Darien pondered a moment, thinking of an excuse that will let him go and hide their friendship. "Well," he finally said, shrugging, "then she won't need to worry about embarrassed."

The two looked at each other in disbelief but nodded anyway. With that Darien raced out to his beautiful, black Ferrari and drove out to the only place where she cried outside the lot and hotel. The Lake, at which Darien spent hours comforting, listening and slowly getting to know Serena.

Buildings past by as Darien sped towards The Lake. Wind was blowing though his black hair, as his car was a convertible. As he was looking for a parking spot, he spied a familiar red Dodge Venom. And behind it was a convenient parking space. After quickly parking, Darien leapt out and made his way to his and Serena's usual spot. A huge Cherry Blossom tree, right next to the beautiful, blue lake. There sat his blonde friend, head bowed and solemn.

"Hello Serena," Darien said, trying not to startle her. No such luck.

"AH!" yelled Serena as her head shot up, flicking her two blonde pigtails. "Don't do that!"

Darien sweat-dropped. "S-sorry."

"I knew I shouldn't have sat here," Serena grumbled to herself, plonking herself back down onto the grass. Her head automatically dropped and the solemn face surfaced again.

Darien sat down next to her and pulled her against him. They started talking.

A couple of hours later (and a ^wink^ later, teeheehee)…

Serena marched into the lot, chin set and a determined look on her face.

"Okay, listen up!" she bellowed as Darien walked in, hands in his pants pockets, pleased, "We have a lot of work to do so… HOP TO IT!"

Nobody argued, just glad the lead singer of SpiC was back and ready to rumble. The four other girls started to ask about Serena, when Darien shook his head still smiling. Noticing his lightened mood, the four other boys stared.

"He is only this happy when he is…" whispered Andrew to the three others.

They all stared at each other, at Darien and a smile crept onto the faces of the boys. Each quickly turned and whispered to their couple, "He is only this happy when he is kissed."

The four girls grinned and burst into a fit of giggles. This concert was going to be a success!


	7. Red Hearts For Red Cross: Time To Get Dr...

A/N- I hate that I have to keep writing these 

A/N- I hate that I have to keep writing these. I don't own the songs. Can we start now? (Clears throat)

****

Chapter 7- Red Hearts For Red Cross: Time To Get Dressed

The concert was finally here. Everyone was busy practising, setting up or preparing something else. The girls hadn't seen the boys' outfits. Neither had the boys seen the girls. People were fretting and yelling. Their tempers were short and it was a hot day.

Serena and the girls with Darien and the boys were doing last minute practise. All was going well for the two bands. The practice was perfect and everyone was satisfied.

At last it was time for all eleven to get dressed for the ball.

In both rooms there was a wailing of missing shoes, gel or clothes, but eventually they were all ready. The girls and Lenina were in a different stretch Limousine to Kevin and the boys. As they were driving to the auditorium, Kevin ran through the duet plans.

"Okay, when the girls are all on stage," Kevin told them, "and you're names are called out, you come out holding a bunch of red roses for your partner. They don't know about this though. Well anyway, once you have given them a kiss, dancers will come and take the roses so that you guys can start My Only Love. Got it?"

All five nodded

At the auditorium…

X5 was the first to arrive. Cameras snapped as Kevin Done stepped out of the Limo, followed by the gorgeous guys in X5. Oddly enough, Kevin and X5 didn't walk into the auditorium. They just waited at the start of the Red Carpet. Then, another Limo pulled up.

All the guys readied themselves to walk their partner down the Red Carpet. Kevin was in a black suit with a red shirt and black tie. Darien was wearing black pants and a red, long sleeved silk shirt. Andrew was wearing the same and so was Greg. Chad and Ken wore the same except short sleeved. All had their hair slickly gelled back.

When the chauffer pulled the door open, one silver sandaled foot protruded from the vehicle followed by a carefully manicured hand, it's owner waiting to be helped out. Kevin, recognising the hand, went to help Lenina out of the Limo. She was wearing a loose red, long sleeved one-shoulder dress that flowed down to the ground and met her high-heeled silver sandals. Her hair was done up in a tight knot with wisps of hair floating down. Kevin held out his arm, which Lenina took and walked her down the carpet.

Next came out a black high-heeled foot and a manicured hand with dark red nail polish on. Ken smoothed his hair and helped Lita out of the Limo. She was wearing a long, black suede skirt with splits that were up to half her thigh, in front of her right leg and behind her left leg. She also wore scarlet, flowing one right shoulder tank top with a thin strap holding up the left. Also, the thick right strap had 30-cm long sleeve that was split to the strap and was flowing down freely on either side of her right shoulder. Her beautiful brown hair was loose in waves and the odd ringlet, scattered over the top. Ken, looking amazed, held out his arm and led Lita down the Red Carpet.

Then came a red, slightly platform shoe and a hand wearing skin beige nail polish. Greg took a deep breath and lightly lifted Amy's hand. She was wearing a long cherry coloured dress that just stopped an inch from the ground. It had a straight neckline and spaghetti straps. Amy also wore a red mesh shawl that was resting on top of her shoulders and held be her elbows. Her hair sparkled like her smile as Greg walked her down the carpet.

Next came a black, 10-cm high slip-on shoed foot and a soft hand with black nail polish. Andrew stumbled forward to help Mina. She was wearing a carmine (red), long flowing skirt that reached her ankles and a loose ebony coloured top that had long, flared sleeves that were split from the shoulder to the hem of the wrists. The sleeves were kept up at the hem at the wrists and a thin strap at the elbows. Mina's hair was piled loosely on top of her head with a few stray wisps hanging down her cheeks. Andrew offered his arm and strolled down the Red Carpet with Mina.

Chad somehow knew Raye was next, so he took her light hand with ruby nail polish just after her black, three strap slides poked out of the door. Raye was wearing a toe length, smooth, raven skirt with a split up to her mid thigh on her left leg. She wore a ruby, flowing one-shoulder top which it's only strap had a sleeve exactly like Mina's flared sleeves. Her hair was worn long and straight except for ringlets here and there. Chad held out his arm and stared, starry eyed, at Raye all the way down the carpet.

Darien smoothed his hair, took a deep breath and waited for the last member of SpiC to show. Soon, a red, two strap slide was placed on the ground, followed by a red nail polished hand awaited his help. Darien strode over and lifted the gentle hand to reveal a hooded figure wrapped in a long black cloak, covering all their clothes, hair and face. All the photographers stared. Aware of the stares, the figure released Darien's hand and reached to pull back the hood. Underneath, was Serena's beautiful face and two long, blonde pigtails. Satisfied, the photographers began snapping furiously.

Smiling, Serena pulled the cloak till it rested on her shoulders, revealing her dress. The dress was floor length and a pale crimson. The sleeves were the same as Mina's and Raye's except that the sleeves were fully split and hung down both sides of her shoulders. It was made of a smooth material covered with a light mesh. Stunned, Darien held out his shaking arm and walker Serena into the auditorium, leaving the media behind.


	8. Red Hearts For Red Cross: Time To Sing

A/N- Don't…own…songs…okie 

A/N- Don't…own…songs…okie?

****

Chapter 8- Red Hearts for Red Cross: Time To Sing

Serena, Lita, Amy, Mina and Raye were nervously waiting for their cue to come on stage. All five were wearing black jeans that flared and assorted red tops. Serena fingered the collar of her red, tummy showing tank top while nervously inspecting her nails, which were covered in clear nail polish.

"Make your way to the stage, please," came the deep voice of one of the crew.

All five nodded to each other and left for the stage. When they arrived, the previous performer was just leaving the stage.

"Okay. Ladies and gentleman," came the MC's deep voice, "The performance you've all been waiting for. Please welcome Serena, Lita, Amy, Mina and Raye from…SpiC!"

There was a deafening burst of applause as the girls smiled and waved while walking on stage.

"And also welcome Darien, Ken, Greg, Andrew and Chad from…" the MC continued, "X5!"

Darien, Ken, Greg, Andrew and Chad entered the stage holding…roses? The girls were shocked. The guys came and kissed their partner on the cheek and handed over the flowers. Each girl smiled sweetly at their partner and smelt the roses. Soon, five girls came on stage to take the roses and gave each person a microphone. Mina and Andrew turned and walked towards the drum kits, while Raye and Chad picked up their bass guitars and Lita and Ken picked up their electric guitars. Amy picked up her flute as Greg stood behind the electric piano.

"Our first song," Serena started.

"Is called My Only Love," said Darien, sneaking a glance at Serena.

The slow and soft music started.

Serena-

__

Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control  


Darien-

__

Now we both know  
The secrets barred  
The feelings show

Serena and Darien both turn to face each other.

Darien-

__

Driven fall apart

I make a wish  
On a shooting star  


Serena-

__

There will come a day 

Somewhere faraway  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love

All-

__

Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love  


Darien and Serena stood closer together, microphones nearly touching.

Darien and Serena-

__

My only love

An instrumental was played by the eight others as Darien and Serena separated and went to wave to the audience. They came back to each other to begin singing.

Darien-

__

There will come a day  
Somewhere faraway  


Serena-

__

In your arms I'll stay  
My only love

They walked side by side, towards the audience.

All-

__

You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love

They turn their head towards each other.

Darien-

__

There will come a day  
Somewhere faraway  


Serena-

__

In your arms I'll stay  
My only love

They faced the audience again.

All-

__

You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love  


Darien and Serena stood closer to each other than before.

Darien and Serena-

__

My only love

The music slowly ended and applause erupted from the audience. Darien and Serena stepped apart, grinning happily like the other eight who were enjoying themselves immensely.

As the applause quieted down, music softly started. Serena walked to the left-hand side of the stage while Darien went right. They stood to facing diagonally, half towards the audience, half towards each other.

Serena-

__

We were strangers, starting out on a journey

Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through

Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

Darien (going along with the words, like looking confused)-

__

No one told me, I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

Darien and Serena-

__

This is the start

All-

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'   
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'   
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey   
I'll be there when the world stops turning   
I'll be there when the storm is through   
In the end I want to be standing   
At the beginning with you   
_

Serena and Darien slowly made their way to each other.

__

  
Serena-

__

We were strangers, on a crazy adventure   


Darien-

__

Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true   


Serena and Darien-

__

Now here we stand, unafraid of the future   
At the beginning with you   
  
All-

__

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'   
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'   
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey   
I'll be there when the world stops turning   
I'll be there when the storm is through   
In the end I want to be standing   
At the beginning with you   
  
Serena and Darien-

__

Knew there was somebody somewhere   
I need love in the dark   
Now I know my dream will live on   
I've been waiting so long   
Nothing is going to tear us apart   
  
All-

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'   
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'   
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey   
I'll be there when the world stops turning   
I'll be there when the storm is through   
In the end I want to be standing   
At the beginning with you   


Serena and Darien became closer and closer, lost in the words of the song.

__

  
Serena and Darien-

__

Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'   
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin' on   


Serena-

__

Starting out on a journey   


They finally reached each other. Again standing close.

Darien and Serena-_  
And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'   
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'   
  
In the end I want to be standing   
At the beginning   
With you _

The music ended and again there was a loud burst of clapping from the audience. Everyone was still smiling as well. Quickly, Serena and Darien sneaked off the stage to get into their costumes. When they were ready, they went to opposite sides of the stage. The whole room was dark. Then a spotlight went onto Darien, who was wearing a black tuxedo.

Darien-

"Love is a many splendid thing"

__

Serena wearing a long red dress that waved at the back-

"What?"

__

Darien-

"Love lifts us up where we belong

All you need is love"

Serena-

"Please don't start that again"

__

Darien-

All you need is love

Serena-

"A girl has got to eat"

Darien-

__

All you need is love

Serena-

"Or she'll end up on the street"

Darien

__

All you need is lo…o…o…ove

Serena-

__

Love is just a game

Darien-

__

I was meant for loving you baby

And you were meant for loving me

Serena-

__

But the only was of loving me, baby

Is to pay a lovely fee

Darien-

__

Just one night

Give me just one night

Serena-

__

There's no way

Because you can't pay

Darien-

__

In the name of love

One night in the name of love

Serena-

__

You crazy fool

I won't give into you

Darien-

__

Don't, leave me this way

I can't survive

Without your sweet love

Oh baby

Don't leave me this way

Serena-

__

You think that people

Would have had enough

Of silly love songs

Darien-

__

I look around me

And I see it isn't so

Ha…ha...no

Serena-

__

Some people want to fill the world

With silly love songs

Darien-

__

Well, what's wrong with that?

I'd like to know

Cause here I go…

Y…e…a…h…he

Love lifts us up where we belong

Where eagles fly

On a mountain high

Serena-

__

Love makes us act

Like we are fools

Throw our lives away

For one happy day

Darien-

__

We could be heroes

Just for one day

Serena-

__

You

You will be mean

Darien-

"No..I won't"

__

Serena-

"And I

I…I'll drink all the time"

__

Darien-

__

We should be lovers

Serena-

__

We can't do that

Darien-

__

We should be lovers

And that's a fact

Serena-

__

Though nothing

Will keep us together

Darien-

__

We could just turn

Darien and Serena-

__

Just for one day

We could be heroes

Forever and ever

We could be heroes

Forever and ever

We could be heroes

Darien-

__

Just because

I..ei..will always love you

Serena-

__

And I..ei..

Darien and Serena-

__

…can't help loving you

Serena-

__

How wonderful life is

Darien and Serena-

__

Now you're in the…world

As a tenor singer came onto the stage to finish the song off, Darien twirled Serena around and when the music stopped, Darien was holding Serena and leaning into her as that was how they were supposed to end the dance. As the applause rang throughout the auditorium, Darien and Serena broke apart and wave with the other band members, unaware that someone waited for Serena in the shadows of her hotel room.

Songs are: My Only Love by Jennifer Cihi, At the Beginning by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx and The Elephant Love Medley by Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor


	9. Misunderstanding

Chapter 9- Misunderstanding ****

Chapter 9- Misunderstanding

After the concert, everyone was totally happy. They all went out to dinner and drinks. Darien and Serena had had the most wonderful time together, laughing and joking all night. When it became late, Serena sneaked out after saying good night to Darien and caught a taxi back to the hotel.

Serena walked down the hall as she pulled out the Keycard that opened the door. As she approached, she noticed that her light was on. Shrugging, Serena opened her door. Inside stood a tall man with light brown hair in jeans and a white shirt.

"Hello Serena," came an oddly familiar voice.

"Hi. What are you doing in my room?" she asked suspiciously.

He turned around. He had blue eyes (probably contact lenses) and a very familiar face. She couldn't quite pin point exactly who it was, though.

"Why Serena! Don't you recognize me?" he said, looking mockingly hurt. "Well, I'll tell you later. Anyway, I'm moving to another country and I want to give you something that I wanted to give you for a long time."

Before Serena could object, the man swept her up in a long kiss. He was too strong, so Serena couldn't pull away. Unfortunately, someone saw them.

Darien.

He had forgotten to ask Serena to be his girlfriend and so he also caught a taxi to the hotel. On arrival of Serena's room, Darien found Serena being kissed by stranger. Sorely disappointed and extremely angry, Darien stormed to his room and slammed the door. He wasn't going to speak to Serena ever again. He promised himself.

In Serena's room…

When he finally released her, Serena stumbled away from him as quick as possible.

"What do you think you are doing?" Serena accused.

"Time to tell you who I am," he said to himself. He took a big breath and began to talk. "Serena. It's me. Melvin."

"MELVIN?!" Serena yelled, shocked.

"Yes. That's me. I'm moving and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh, Melvin," Serena sighed. She walked over to give him a strong farewell hug. "I'll miss you."

"One day," he replied, "we'll see each other again, someday."

With that, he kissed her on the cheek and left whistling.

"Bye Melvin!" she called out after him, slightly teary.

An hour later…

Serena climbed into bed, still sad about her high school friend leaving. She turned off the light and settled to sleep, unaware that Darien had just sworn not to talk to her ever again.

A few weeks later…

Over the next few weeks, things had gotten worse and worse. Darien never came out to eat or to talk to anyone. If he did go out, it was only in the dead of the night. His meals were ordered from room service and only one person had seen him.

Serena had gone to say hello, but he had confronted her and didn't give her a chance to explain. The atmosphere was as black as night. Serena was miserable, just like the rest of the bands. She spent most of her time alone. Everyone knew what was going on but didn't know what to believe. 

Inside his room, Darien was also miserable. Unshaved and ragged. He hadn't slept well. All he could think about was Serena and how much he loved her. 

'Loved her?' he thought, 'Am I in love with her? When did this happen? NO! This can't be! But wait! Love means happiness and respect and… forgiveness?"

Darien ran to the bathroom and began to shave.

Meanwhile, at the lake…

Serena mopped a fresh flood of tears with her handkerchief. She had cried under this tree so many times, when she was young, when she was mourning Molly's death and now. She tried to forget Darien but she couldn't forget about him or her love for him.

'Love?' Serena thought, mopping her cheeks, 'Am I in love? Is this why my heart is breaking and why I can't forget him?'

"X5 must go on," she suddenly realized, standing up quickly, "I know what I must do! There is only one way to get Darien out of his room!"


	10. She's Gone

Chapter 10- She's Gone ****

Chapter 10- She's Gone

Serena stared out of the taxi window all the way to the airport. It was a pretty long drive but it was nearly over.

'Did I forget anything?' Serena thought, 'Luggage and the farewell note. Nope! I hope this works."

When Darien burst into Lot 3, everyone was shocked.

"Darien!" they all cried, their looks of sadness replaced by surprise. They got up and had a group hug.

"What made you come out, Darien?" asked Greg, still shocked.

"I love Serena! I've just realised it. I love Serena!" he cried.

Silence descended upon all seven (?). The looks of surprise were again changed to sadness. Sensing something was wrong, Darien asked.

"What's the matter?" he asked, starting to get worried himself.

Mina stepped forward and handed him a slip of paper in none other than Serena's handwriting. It said:

__

Dear Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, Andrew, Ken, Greg, Chad and Darien,

Wish me luck. I've decided to leave SpiC and go to England. With my absence, Darien will finally come out of his room and rejoin X5 and you. My flight is BA130, leaving for London at 3:30pm at Gate 10. I tell you this just in case my plane is cancelled.

To Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye. You guys have been my very best friends for a long time. I will miss you very much. When in London, I'll write with my address so that we can keep in touch. I love you my dear sisters.

To Lenina Huxley and Kevin Done. The two best managers in the world. I'll miss you both very much and I can't wait to see who else you are going to bring into the Music and Acting business.

To Ken, Andrew, Greg and Chad. Since we all became friends, you guys have become brothers to me. Although it hasn't been long since we were rival bands, I feel like your little sister. I'll miss you so much and I love you my brothers. Treat my sisters well and tell me when the weddings are.

Lastly, to Darien. I am very sorry. I know you don't accept the explanation and I know you are mad at me but rejoin X5 in my absence. Your brothers (X5) and sister (SpiC) need you. I'll miss you the most. You were there when I found out about Molly's death and you gave me the strength to do the concert. Just being with you for those weeks made me extremely happy. I never got to tell you this but… I love you. I love you with all my heart.

So, goodbye my friends, sisters and brothers. Farewell.

Lots of Love

Serena Heart

Darien looked up from the letter, completely horrified. His face became totally pale. He felt numb with sorrow.

"It's coming, quickly!" someone shouted.

Lita came running towards the group. When she arrived, she was out of breath.

"Darien," she panted, still out of breath, "get ready. I called a helicopter to fly you to the airport. It is 2:30pm right now."

Darien was just about to say something when a large white helicopter landed outside the lot. Suddenly, everyone started to shoo him towards the big while machine. Darien nodded with renewed determination and waved to everyone.

"Let's go get that lady of yours, shall we?" the pilot said as he took off.


	11. Joyness

Chapter 11- Joyness ****

Chapter 11- Joyness

At the airport…

Serena walked down through the gate and onto the plane. Since she was flying First Class, she turned left. A couple of people had recognized her and asked for her autograph. As usual, Serena was happy to oblige. Serena sat in the comfortable blue seat and waited for the plane to take off.

Wherever Darien is…

The helicopter landed just outside the airport. The pilot decided to wait while Darien tried to get Serena back.

Darien ran through the airport, accidentally knocking people over and apologizing quickly. When he reached the gate, the young lady asked for his ticket. Quickly, Darien explained who he was and why he was there. Fortunately, the lady was a big fan of both bands and was happy to get her.

The lady, her name was Alexandria Rimes, ran quickly onto the plane and talked to the staff. Each staff member grinned and set to work. Alexandria then went to the pilot and explained the plan. The pilot also thought it was hilarious and agreed. She then went to tell Darien.

Darien was smuggled into the cockpit as all the staff got into position. Alexandria nodded and closed the door. Darien took a deep breath and began to sing into a speaker that only reached the First Class passengers.

__

Out here in the quiet of the night,

Beneath the stars and moon

We both know we've got something on our minds

We won't admit, but it's true.

You look at me, I look away.

Serena looked up. She listened carefully.

"That's… that's Misty's Song!" she cried, "and… and that's Darien?"

A look of shock came over her face. She stood up.

__

I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start

"Darien!" she called, "Dari…" She stared. All the staff of the plane had cut her off from the exit. They all then raised their hands to point at a black haired attendant standing in front of the cockpit door.

__

I wanna' tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Serena started walking towards the attendant, wondering if she would let her through. The voice continued to sing through the speakers.

__

Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?

She reached the attendant who nodded_._

I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that,

She opened the door.

__

"I love you."

Darien stood, gentle eyed and smiling in the doorway. Serena was completely startled. For a few moments, they just looked at each other and then Serena spoke first.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again," Serena said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I did too," Darien replied, stepping forward, "until I realized I am in love with you."

"Oh Darien!" Serena cried as she ran into his arms.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked leaning closer to her.

"Of course!" Serena cried as she kissed him only for the second time since they met.

The whole of the First Class cabin burst into applause, shouts and whistles. When they finally broke apart, all staff and passengers came to congratulate them.

"Let's go," Darien finally said.

Back at Lot 3…

"I hope Darien made it," fretted Mina, pacing back and forth.

"I hope so t…" Lita stopped mid sentence, because a familiar white helicopter had just landed.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Serena and Darien ran into the awaiting crowd of friends. There was a lot of cheering and clapping coming from the crew that had worked on the Valentines concert. In the middle of the room, five couples kissed happily.

Song- Misty's Song sung by Yvette Laboy.


	12. Together Forever

Chapter 12- Together Forever ****

Chapter 12- Together Forever

Both the girls and guys were nervous. Although, everyone wore comfortable, yet matching, clothing, they seemed to be pulling their collars and other actions like that.

"Why am I so nervous?" Serena sighed exasperated.

Darien came and sat down next to her. He slid his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Maybe because we are about to perform at the Academy Awards, hmmm?" Darien said charmingly.

Serena kissed his nose and stood up, smoothing her knee-length denim skirt. The rest of the two bands also wore something denim. The girls all wore various length denim skirts, while the guys wore jeans. Each of the girls was sitting on their boyfriends' laps. Amy on Greg's, Lita on Ken's, Raye on Chad's and Mina on Andrew's.

The whole world already knew each member of SpiC was going out with each of the members of X5, so it was no secret.

Serena sat back down next to Darien.

"Oh you're right," Serena said as she snuggled up against her dark haired boyfriend.

"You're on!" called a member of the stage crew.

"OH NO!" Serena cried, "We're on!"

"Shhhhh!" Darien hushed, "Everything is going to be fine."

As they all stood up and made their way to the stage, Darien reassured the worried blonde. As they arrived at the stage, a booming voice began to introduce the two bands.

"Ladies and gentleman," the voice began to say, "please welcome SpiC and X5 performing Together Forever!

All ten walked onto the stage smiling as the audience clapped loudly. Since the music was being played by musicians, all the girls and boys were going to dance. The five couples positioned themselves in semicircle shape with Serena and Darien in the middle. Also from the left to right were Amy and Greg, Raye and Chad, Lita and Ken, then Mina and Andrew. The girls stood on the left, while the boys stood on the right. Both faced their partner and awaited the music. The clapping died down, a slightly coloured spotlight focused on Serena and Darien and then the music started.

The eight other faced the middle, while Serena and Darien faced the audience. The rest of the dancers came on. All were couples. Dancers cam on until they nearly filled the stage except the wide semicircle of the two bands. The time to sing came and the dancers began to dance various dances with their partner.

Serena-

__

You've been such a good friend

Darien-

__

I've known you since I don't know when

Lita and Ken replaced Serena and Darien in the spotlight.

Lita-

__

We've got a lot of friends and birthdays

Ken-

__

But they come and go

Mina and Andrew then replaced Lita and Ken.

Mina-

__

Even though we've never said it,

Andrew-

__

There's something that the two of us both know

All five couples spread out along the front of the stage. From the left were Amy and Greg, Raye and Chad, Serena and Darien in the middle, then Lita and Ken and Mina and Andrew. The couples faced each other.

SpiC-

__

Together forever, no matter how long

From now until the end of time

X5-

__

We'll be together, and you can be sure

That forever and a day

SpiC-

__

That's how long we'll stay

X5-

__

Together and forever more

They ran to make the semicircle again. This time Raye and Chad came into the spotlight. The dancers were still dancing in the background.

Raye-

__

Always gone that extra mile

Chad-

__

Depended on you all the while

Amy and Greg went forward.

Amy-

__

Even in the good and bad times

Greg's arm snaked around Amy's waist.

Greg-

__

You will see

Greg gave her a quick peck on the cheek as Serena and Darien came out.

Serena-

__

From now until our journeys end

Darien put his left hand to his chest.

Darien-

__

You know you can always count on me.

They spread out along the line again.

X5-

__

Together forever, no matter how long

From now until the end of time

SpiC-

__

We'll be together, and you can be sure

That forever and a day

X5-

__

That's how long we'll stay

SpiC-

__

Together and forever more

The couples moved into a Flying V shape. Serena and Darien were at the front-middle. Amy and Greg were on the left with Raye and Chad behind them. On the right were Mina and Andrew then Lita and Ken behind them. The partners faced each other.

X5-

__

No matter where our destiny leads

The girls indicated themselves.

SpiC-

__

I'll be there for you

The boys held out their arms.

X5-

__

Always come through

The girls slowly walked into their boyfriend's arms as they sang.

SpiC-

__

And that you can believe

As the instrumental played, the girls stayed in their boyfriend's arms. As the time to sing came the couples joined to form a small group.

Serena and Darien-

__

Together forever, no matter how long

Raye and Chad-

__

From now until the end of time

Amy and Greg-

__

We'll be together, and you can be sure

Mina and Andrew-

__

That forever and a day

Lita and Ken-

__

That's how long we'll stay

All-

__

Together and forever more

SpiC-

__

Forever and a day

X5-

__

That's how long we'll stay

All-

__

Together and forever more

As the last line was sung, X5 brought out of their pockets identical, small, red, velvet covered boxes each containing a unique Engagement ring. Each girl was shocked but managed to agree all the same. As the music ended, the whole room filled with applause and cheers. Each girl and each boy murmured, "I love you" before sweeping their new fiancé off their feet in a long kiss.

__

Forever and a day

That's how long we'll stay

Together and forever more.

Song is- Together Forever sung by J. P. Hartman.


End file.
